Poe Dameron
'Poe Dameron ' fue un piloto humano que sirvió como comandante en la Nueva República y, más tarde, la Resistencia durante su conflicto con la Primera Orden. Hijo de la Teniente Shara Bey y del Sargento Kes Dameron de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, Dameron siguió los pasos de su madre y se convirtió en piloto al servicio de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República como comandante del Escuadrón Estoque, pero se desilusionó con la inacción de la República frente a las violaciones del Concordato Galáctico por parte de la Primera Orden. Dameron desertó a la Resistencia, donde se convirtió en uno de los operativos más confiables de la General Leia Organa. Dameron voló bajo el indicativo de Líder Negro mientras pilotaba su caza estelar T-70 Ala-X especializado, Negro Uno. Como el conflicto con la Primera Orden se hizo más desesperado, Dameron fue enviado a buscar a Lor San Tekka en Jakku, quien tenía parte de un mapa para localizar al hermano de Organa, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Aunque Dameron confió el mapa a su droide astromecánico BB-8, fue capturado por la Primera Orden. Escapó con la ayuda de un soldado de asalto desertor, a quien Dameron nombró Finn, y regresó a la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar por su cuenta. Ayudó a Finn, Rey, Han Solo y Chewbacca con apoyo aéreo durante la Batalla de Takodana, y luego voló durante la batalla para destruir la superarma conocida como Base Starkiller. Durante la batalla, después de que la base fuera dañada por Solo, Finn, Rey y Chewbacca, Dameron disparó el tiro que destruyó el arma Starkiller, lo que salvó a la Resistencia de una destrucción segura. Después de la Batalla de la Base Starkiller, Dameron lideró un ataque contra un acorazado estelar durante la evacuación de D'Qar, pero sus acciones imprudentes lo llevaron a ser degradado. Como la Primera Orden persiguiendo a la Resistencia, Dameron no aprobó la estrategia pasiva del alto mando y trabajó con Finn y Rose Tico para entrar en el Supremacía del Líder Supremo Snoke y desactivar el rastreador de velocidad la de luz de la Primera Orden antes de iniciar un motín contra la Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo. Sin embargo, Dameron no se dio cuenta de que Holdo planeaba conseguir que la alianza escapara a un planeta cercano, y las acciones de su grupo hicieron que la Primera Orden descubriera las naves de escape de la Resistencia y destruyera a muchas de ellas. Sin embargo, la General Organa le dio el mando a Dameron después de que Holdo se sacrificó, y él dirigió un último ataque contra la Primera Orden en el planeta Crait. El contraataque no tuvo éxito, pero Luke Skywalker llegó al planeta gracias a Rey y se mantuvo alejado de la Primera Orden el tiempo suficiente para permitir que el resto de la Resistencia escapara. Biografía Vida temprana Nacido dos años antes de la Batalla de Endor, Poe Dameron era el hijo de Shara Bey y Kes Dameron, quienes sirvieron a la Alianza para Restaurar la República en la lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Cuando era un bebé, Dameron apenas vio a sus padres debido a las operaciones continuas de la Alianza contra los imperiales antes y después de Endor, ya que su madre trabajó como piloto rebelde para el Escuadrón Verde de la Alianza y su padre era miembro de los Rastreadores, y Dameron quedó así al cuidado de su abuelo materno. Seis meses después de la Batalla de Endor, después de que el Remanente Imperial puso en marcha la Operación: Ceniza, los padres de Dameron abandonaron el servicio rebelde para reunirse con él, instalarse en Yavin 4 y construir una casa, cerca de la cual plantaron un árbol sensible a la Fuerza, un regalo del Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker. A la edad de 6 años, Dameron comenzó a aprender cómo volar en el antiguo Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A de su madre, que era parte del paquete de compensación de su madre cuando salió de la Rebelión. Llevaría a Dameron arriba, y él se sentaría en su regazo, aprendiendo a controlar la nave de ella. La tragedia golpeó a su familia cuando su madre murió inesperadamente; en ese momento, Dameron tenía solo ocho años. L'ulo L'ampar, el compañero piloto y amigo rebelde de Bey, ayudó a criar a Dameron, y fue así como su familia para él. Nueva República Finalmente, Dameron se convirtió en piloto y se unió a la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República. Al ingresar al servicio de la Nueva República, comenzó a conocer el verdadero alcance del heroísmo de su madre, y él mismo ascendió en las filas, convirtiéndose en comandante de la Nueva República, y se ganó la reputación de ser extremadamente hábil. Otorgado con el mando del Escuadrón Estoque, un grupo de Alas-X T-85, Dameron también se encontró con el droide astromecánico esférico BB-8, que lo ayudaría durante sus vuelos como Líder Estoque y se convertiría en un amigo fiel a partir de ese momento. Su escuadrón estaba estacionado en la Base de la República en Mirrin Prime, bajo el mando del Mayor Lonno Deso. Con el tiempo, Dameron se dio cuenta de la amenaza que representaba la Primera Orden y el margen que le dio la República, pero él y su escuadrón simplemente se desplegaron para patrullar las rutas comerciales en el Sector Mirrin y proteger a las naves de la piratería. El Yissira Zyde Después de cuatro semanas de inactividad, el escáner de Dameron recibió una llamada de auxilio del Yissira Zyde. Una vez que BB-8 localizó su ubicación exacta sobre Suraz 4, Dameron y sus compañeros estoques Karé Kun, Iolo Arana y Muran dieron el salto a la velocidad de la luz, esperando encontrar al Zyde bajo un ataque pirata. Sin embargo, encontraron el carguero asediado por ocho cazas TIE de Primera Orden, que procedieron a atacarlos. Dividiéndolos en dos grupos, Dameron y Kun atacaron a los cazas TIE, mientras que Arana y Muran interrumpieron a los transbordadores que atacaban al Zyde. Aunque durante la escaramuza Dameron aniquilo cinco naves enemigas, y Kun otras tres, el escuadrón perdió a Muran. Después, Dameron trató de convencer a Desso de contactar a la Resistencia o investigar el ataque, pero como el Comando de la República había ordenado no tomar medidas contra la Primera Orden, la solicitud de Dameron fue denegada. Cuando fueron enviados a patrullar una vez más, Dameron se separó de Kun y Arana para hacer una misión solitaria de reconocimiento de la trayectoria hiperespacial de Yissira Zyde con BB-8. Juntos, llegaron a OR-Kappa-2722 donde encontraron un punto de partida de la Primera Orden y Dameron se vio obligado a enfrentarse y evitar dos docenas de cazas TIE mientras que BB-8 localizó el transpondedor ID del Zyde a bordo de uno de los Destructores Estelares. Cuando estaban listos para partir, Dameron hizo una "Parada de L'ulo" y logró escapar de vuelta a Mirrin Prime. A su regreso al planeta, Dameron se reunió con el Mayor Caluan Ematt y después fue guiado a entrar solo en una sala de reuniones para conocer a la General Leia Organa, quien le pidió que le contara todo sobre el Yissira Zyde. Resistencia Al terminar su relato de la escaramuza, Organa se dio cuenta de que Dameron le recordaba a su hermano Luke Skywalker por ser un piloto apasionado, comprometido y dedicado a hacer lo que era correcto y le ofreció la oportunidad de unirse a la Resistencia en su conflicto contra la Primer Orden. Dameron aceptó inmediatamente, al igual que Kun y Arana. Manteniendo el rango de comandante y ahora a cargo de su propia ala de combate, Dameron fue transferido al Eco de Esperanza, y en los siguientes meses, continuó ayudando en los esfuerzos de reclutamiento para encontrar pilotos adicionales, misiones de exploración, reconocimiento de largo alcance. y buscando signos de movimiento y posiciones de la Primera Orden. En su servicio a la Resistencia, Dameron se convirtió en uno de los agentes más confiables de Organa, y rápidamente ascendió en las filas del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares, ganando el mando del Escuadrón Rojo y Azul, el último de los cuales sirvió como el principal línea de defensa para la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar. Bajo el indicativo de Líder Negro, para designar a su caza T-70 Ala-X de casco negro personalizado, Negro Uno. Dameron fue asistido durante sus vuelos por BB-8. Operación: Golpe de Sable Finalmente, Dameron fue reclutado por Organa para la Operación: Golpe de Sable para robar datos de la computadora de vuelo del Gracia de Hevurion , que pertenecía al simpatizante de la Primera Orden y senador republicano, Erudo Ro-Kiintor. Dameron, a su vez, reclutó a Kun y Arana y adquirió tres Cazadores de Cabezas Z-95 para la operación. Forzado a dejar a BB-8 atrás, Dameron junto a su equipo se dirigieron al Sistema Uvoss y esperaron a que llegara la nave de lujo de la clase Pinnacle. Cuando llegó, Kun y Arana desactivaron y escoltaron la nave como estaba previsto, mientras que Dameron usó un traje de EVA para abordar la Gracia de Ro-Kiintor. En el interior, reclamó la nave para que los Chicos Irving cubrieran su verdadera lealtad, y obligó al senador, a su piloto y a su sirviente a entrar en las cápsulas de escape. Dameron luego llegó a la cabina de la nave y trabajó en el reinicio de los motores cuando aparecieron las naves de la Primera Orden. Con la participación de una fragata y dos Destructores Estelares, Dameron, Kun y Aranda lograron escapar y aterrizar sus respectivas naves a bordo del Eco de Esperanza. La General Organa luego se reunió con Dameron y envió a C-3PO para obtener todo lo que pudo de las computadoras de vuelo. A la mañana siguiente, Dameron le confió a Organa que estaba enojado y preocupado por su situación, lo que reflejaba la desesperanza característica de la Era Imperial de la que sus padres le habían hablado. Organa luego decidio encontrar a Lor San Tekka, quien (según sus hallazgos en el Gracia de Hevurion) estaba tratando de localizar la Primera Orden, y que Organa creía tenía una pista sobre la ubicación de su hermano. En algún momento, Dameron y BB-8 tuvieron que recuperar a C-3PO (con el que ya estaba familiarizado), el único superviviente de una misión para transmitir la ubicación del Almirante Gial Ackbar a la Resistencia. Escuadrón Negro Megalox Beta Pheryon Kaddak Enfrentamiento sobre un planeta desierto Jakku A instancias de Organa, Dameron y BB-8 fueron a Tuanul en Jakku para obtener un mapa estelar hacia la ubicación de Skywalker de parte de Lor San Tekka, pero durante la reunión, los soldados de asalto bajo el mando de Kylo Ren atacaron la aldea. Alertados por BB-8 de su llegada, Dameron y el droide intentaron huir en su caza estelar Ala-X, pero un par de soldados de asalto desactivaron los motores. Al no tener alternativa, Dameron le dio el mapa a BB-8 y le ordenó al droide astromecánico que huyera, mientras él se quedó atrás para cubrir la huida de BB-8. Después de ser testigo del enfrentamiento entre Tekka y Ren, Dameron trató de dispararle a Ren, pero éste retuvo el disparo de bláster en mitad del aire haciendo uso de la Fuerza. Dameron fue tomado prisionero posteriormente, mientras que el resto de los habitantes del pueblo fueron ejecutados. Tomado a bordo del Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente Finalizador, Dameron resistió el interrogatorio hasta que Ren lo agredió con la Fuerza, que eventualmente causó que Dameron revelara acerca de BB-8. Dejado a solas por Ren, un soldado de asalto renegado llamado FN-2187 ayudó a Dameron para escapar. Juntos, robaron un caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/fe desde un hangar, con FN-2187 manejando las armas mientras Dameron pilotaba el caza estelar, y lograron desactivar los turbolásers del Finalizador. Tras un desacuerdo mientras que FN-2187 quería huir del sistema estelar, Dameron intentó volver a Jakku para recuperar a BB-8 y el mapa, su caza TIE fue desactivado por órdenes del General Hux, cuya explosión dejo inconsciente a Dameron. Aunque FN-2187, apodado "Finn" por Dameron, fue expulsado del caza estelar poco antes de que se estrellara en la superficie del planeta, Dameron recuperó la conciencia, justo a tiempo para aterrizar la nave más o menos intacta, y salió de la cabina antes de que algo explotara, dejando su chaqueta detrás. Sufriendo de una conmoción cerebral y un breve período de pérdida de la memoria, se alejó del accidente. Cuando despertó, Dameron se encontró solo y partió para encontrar una nave y contactar con la Resistencia, seguro de que él sería capaz de reunirse con BB-8 con su ayuda. Durante su viaje, se encontró con un nativo de Jakku, el Blarina llamado Naka Iit, a quien Dameron logró impresionar tanto con su audacia y sus habilidades de pilotaje, que estuvo de acuerdo en conseguirle Dameron una nave en Ciudad Blowback que lo llevara de vuelta a la Resistencia. Takodana Base Starkiller Degradación y motín contra Amilyn Holdo Finalmente, las acciones imprudentes de Dameron le causaron problemas con sus aliados, y Dameron fue degradado de Comandante al rango de Capitán por la General Organa después de la evacuación de D'Qar. Sin embargo, Organa resultó gravemente herida durante el posterior ataque a la flota de la Resistencia en el que murieron muchos rebeldes como el almirante Gial Ackbar, lo que permitió que la vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo asumiera el papel de Organa como líder. Sin embargo, los planes de Holdo implicaron la pérdida de gas para el Raddus, lo que habría permitido a la Primera Orden hacer explotar el buque insignia y matar a los Rebeldes restantes. Seguro de que Leia no habría aprobado la dirección de Holdo, Poe se asoció con la teniente Kaydel Ko Connix, la trabajadora de mantenimiento Rose Tico, BB-8 y Finn para organizar un plan para salvar a los Rebeldes. Mientras Finn, Tico y BB-8 fueron al casino de Canto Bight en una misión para encontrar un decodificador, Poe y Connix permanecieron a bordo del Raddus, Poe fue testigo al ver con sus propios ojos como una de las naves de apoyo, la "Anodino" fue destruida por la Primera Orden cuando sus reservas de combustible se agotaron, un tiempo despues la segunda nave de apoyo el "Ninka" también fue destruido, al ver esto Poe va al puente del mando aun cuando le han dicho que no podia entrar ahi, ante el hecho que ya solo quedaba la flota Raddus que estan dentro, intenta alentar a Holdo que digan a los rebeldes que aun hay esperanza pero rapidamente Poe descubre que el plan de Holdo de evacuar el Raddus por medio de los transportes y llegar al planeta Crait, indignado ante este plan por el hecho que los transportes no tienen armamento ni escudos, por lo tanto serian destruidos por la Primera Orden llama a su lider cobarde y traidora. Después de Finn, Rose y BB-8 regresaron con DJ, el decodificador que contrataron para infiltrarse a bordo de el ''Supremacía'', Poe intenta pedirle a Holdo mas tiempo revelando el plan de Finn y Rose pero Holdo tomando por malas probabilidades ese plan, sigue con su plan de abordar los transportes, asi que Poe sin mas remedio junto con sus aliados comenzaron el motín contra Holdo y sus aliados, con Poe tratando de convencer a C-3PO de unirse a su causa, aunque 3PO se negó a ser parte del motín por no ser ético. Sin embargo, Organa se recuperó en el momento del motín y después de que Holdo logró escapar de los amotinados de Poe, Organa fue a la habitación donde estaba Poe y disparó una ráfaga de aturdimiento, dejándolo inconsciente. Batalla de Crait y escape Eventualmente, Organa decidió seguir los planes de Holdo para abandonar el buque. Dicho y hecho, todos los miembros de la Resistencia evacuaron, dejando a Holdo a bordo del Raddus para que explotara debido a su decisión de sacrificarse para dar tiempo a los demás a escapar. Sin embargo, a bordo del Supremacía, Finn y Rose fueron capturados con de BB-8 por los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden después de ser traicionados por DJ, lo que permitió al general Armitage Hux ordenar la destrucción de la flota de la Resistencia. Sin embargo, Holdo activó el modo hiperespacial del Raddus, estrellándolo contra el Supremacía, sacrificándose en el proceso y causando la muerte de varios soldados de asalto y oficiales de la Primera Orden, posiblemente, incluyendo la Capitana Phasma. Esta acción permitió a Poe y los otros Rebeldes escapar al planeta mineral de Crait. Una vez en Crait, los Rebeldes ingresaron en el puesto avanzado del planeta. Durante la batalla que siguió, Poe ordenó a los Rebeldes y finalmente logró debilitar al ejército de la Primera Orden. Sin embargo, llegaron a la conclusión de que no podrían escapar, pero cuando Poe vio un vulptex huyendo por un pasadizo desconocido, los rebeldes lo siguieron por orden de Leia para escapar. Sin embargo, el pasadizo terminó en un agujero demasiado pequeño para que pasaran los Rebeldes. Afortunadamente, mientras Luke Skywalker luchaba contra Kylo Ren, Rey apareció y movió las rocas con la Fuerza, lo que permitió a los Rebeldes escapar para luchar otro día. Una vez a salvo, Poe conoció a Rey, y aprovechó la oportunidad para presentarse ante el último Jedi. Personalidad y rasgos Poe Dameron era un hombre humano. Tenía el cabello y ojos castaños, además de piel morena. Siendo hijo de un piloto rebelde y un comando rebelde, Dameron creció oyendo las historias de las campañas de la Alianza, y mientras su madre le enseñó a volar y amarlo, su padre le había enseñado que cuando se comprometió a hacer algo, uno mismo se comprometía a ir hasta el final o no hacerlo en absoluto.Antes del Despertar Gracias a ellos, Dameron desarrollado un fuerte sentido de compromiso y el deber, pero tuvo problemas con la línea entre su compromiso con la Resistencia y el compromiso con sus compañeros, dispuesto a desobedecer una orden directa de su superior, al General Organa, con tal de asegurarse de que el Halcón Milenario saliera con seguridad de la Base Starkiller antes de su destrucción inminente.''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela Conocido muy a su pesar como "mal mentiroso" por sus compañeros camaradas, Dameron tenía una naturaleza testaruda que a menudo lo metía en problemas, y un semblante orgulloso que, aquellos que no lo conocían, podrían confundir con arrogancia. Confiados en sus habilidades y en su misión, a veces demostraba una impaciencia que surgía sólo del deseo de cumplir la tarea en cuestión. Poderes y habilidades Confiados en sus habilidades de pilotaje, Dameron era un piloto de cazas estelares Ala-X que podía pilotar cualquier cosa, no solo consiguiendo familiarizarse con los controles de un caza estelar TIE solo en cuestión de minutos y bajo presión, sino también una nave de lujo clase Pinnacle. Durante la Batalla en Takodana, demostró ser lo suficientemente capacitado para disparar varias veces sin perder una sola ráfaga de energía y destruir múltiples activos de la Primera Orden. Siendo un hablante del Básico Galáctico Estándar, Dameron aun así también comprendía Binario, y por lo tanto no tenía ninguna necesidad de leer el dialogo traducido de BB-8 en una consola para entender lo que el droide astromecánico decía mientras estaba conectado a su caza estelar Ala-X. Entre bastidores Poe Dameron es interpretado por Oscar Isaac en la película [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. La selección de Isaac en el casting fue anunciada por primera vez el 29 de abril de 2014, y el personaje fue introducido por primera vez en un trailer de promoción para la película publicado el 28 de noviembre de 2014, junto a otros tres personajes. Su nombre fue revelado por en una serie de tarjetas intercambiables exclusivas. Dameron lleva el mismo apellido que el asistente de producción de J.J. Abrams, Morgan Dameron. Yavin 4 fue hecho el mundo natal de Dameron en Star Wars: Shattered Empire cuando Isaac se dio cuenta de que el lugar de rodaje para aquel planeta fue , que se encuentra en el país en que él nació, . Dameron estaba destinado a morir, pero Abrams cambió de opinión después de darse cuenta de que Isaac dudaba en aceptar el papel. Isaac relató que después de que inicialmente se reunió con Abrams, "Él pronto contestó: 'No importa. Ya lo he resuelto. Tú estarás en toda la película ahora'. Yo estaba como, '¡Mierda! Muy bien, genial'. Digamos que fue en esa conversación que empezamos a ver una manera que el que estuviera en la película fuera digno de su tiempo y el de la audiencia". El 20 de marzo de 2015, Isaac reveló que también aparecería en la película Star Wars Episodio VIII. La novelización de la película incluye una secuencia adicional que detalla la fuga de Dameron del planeta Jakku. Cuando se le preguntó en Ellen acerca de que hubiera "algún romance entre estos personajes", en El Despertar de la Fuerza, Isaac respondió: "Creo que es un romance muy sutil que está pasando, uno sabe que tiene que observar muy de cerca, uno tiene que verlo un par de veces para ver los pequeños indicios, pero lo había, por lo menos yo estaba interpretando romance", a lo que John Boyega intervino "yo era". Isaac se negó a decir con qué personaje interpretó a Poe como teniendo un romance, aunque "podría ser un droide". Apariciones *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars: Rivals'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Antes del Despertar'' * *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' * * * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * * *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Resistance: Meet the Pilots'' * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: La Guía Galáctica'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Almirantes y generales de la Resistencia Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros de los Traficantes de especias de Kijimi Categoría:Oficiales de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Azul (Resistencia) Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Estoque Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Negro (Resistencia) Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Rojo (Resistencia)